


B is for...

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Deaths, Cuddling & Snuggling, End of the World, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Schmoop, Spooning, Wincest-Freeform, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Stories of various length based off one word (picked at random) from each letter of the word “Birthday”. Please note that these stories are not interconnected but are each standalones.





	B is for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend Moria's birthday.

**B**  
“Beginning”  
Sam and Dean disagreed, later, on how it started. Sam said it was after a hunt, the adrenaline high. Dean kissed him, he said and he kissed back. Dean said it was before the hunt, Sam all nerves and babbling about stupid shit. Dean said he kissed him to shut him up, then had his “mouth attacked”. Dean would always end the argument with “at least I kissed you first, bitch. Could have waited an eternity for you to get a clue.” Sam would just smile and kiss his brother. 

**I**  
“Irritated”  
Dean hid his smile of triumph as Sam looked up, irritated. Dean had been flicking peas at Sam for a few minutes, from the other side of the diner table. He had been unhappy that Sam was concentrating so hard on the newspaper—especially seeing as how they didn’t even have a case. Now, he thought to himself, Sam’s attention was back where it belonged. On Dean. 

**R**  
“Run”  
Dean was glad that Sam’s flirtation with running was over. Not only was it tiresome, listening to his little brother talk about calorie intake, miles run, etc. But he preferred that Sam get sweaty from things they did together rather than alone. Hunting, sparring or having smokin’ hot sex. That reminded him—“hey, Sammy! Want to spar? Or make out? I’m not picky.”

Sam shouted back from the next room, “why not both?”

Dean grinned and started to head back to the workout room. Way better than running, he thought. 

**T**  
“Tasty”  
Dean hated Sam’s froofy coffee drinks. Except, for some reason, when he was kissing and licking those girly drinks out of Sam’s mouth. Mint, vanilla, caramel, whatever, it always tasted delicious when mixed with the sweet, sweet taste of Sam. 

“Are you trying to kiss me or clean my teeth?” Sam asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“Shut up,” Dean said without heat, then dove back in. Mmmm, chocolate. 

**H**  
“Hear”  
Dean shook his head. “Nope, can’t hear ya, Sam.” That last wail of the whatever it was had been right in his ear. He knew that his hearing would return in time but for now, he couldn’t hear a thing. He saw Sam speak again and shook his head. “If you got anything to say you don’t want me to hear, now’d be the time, Sammy. Can’t hear a word.”

He watched Sam’s mouth form words and then two big arms drew him in close. He allowed the hug, felt the press of lips against his throat. The mouth slid back to his ear, where a tongue flicked out. “Don’t think that will cure me,” he said. “But feel free to continue.” Sam shook his head, exasperated smile on his face. He pulled out his phone, typing quickly. Dean’s buzzed and he read the text. 

_How ‘bout we go do something where we don’t need to talk? Especially seeing as how you’re shouting, Dean._

Dean looked at his brother then typed out—  
_You got something better for my mouth to be doing, Sammy?_

Ping. _Bedroom. Now._

Dean smirked. He sauntered his way out of the room, not looking back even though he couldn’t hear Sam following. 

**D**  
“Door”  
Dean stood outside Sam’s bedroom door. He hesitated. They had fought, it had turned into a thing, and Sam had stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Dean still thought he was right but he hated it when Sam was mad at him. Especially since they became more than brothers. He took a deep breath and prepared to knock when the door flew open. 

“Dean?”

“Sam.”

That was it. They were kissing, both apologizing, both talking over each other. Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him toward the bed. 

The only good thing about fighting with Sam? The make-up sex was incredible! 

**A**  
“Always”  
Dean looked out over the darkening skies. “Guess this is really it. The end.”

Sam took his hand. “Guess so. No stopping this end of the world.”

Dean nodded. This one wasn’t from the world of the supernatural. This one couldn’t be beat. Castiel and the angels, Crowley and the demons, they had all agreed. The end of humanity. Cas had offered to ‘protect’ them, but Dean and Sam had both agreed. They’d go out human, with the others. 

“See you in Heaven?” Sam asked. 

“You think we’ll end up there?”

“Cas promised he’d save us a spot,” Sam reminded him. 

“Which memory do think we’ll end up in?” Dean asked. 

Sam smiled, turning his head. “Doesn’t matter. Long as we’re together.”

Dean turned too, leaning in for a kiss as the darkness broke into a white hot light. 

**Y**  
“Yesterday”  
Dean stretched his body, then wrapped himself around Sam’s still prone form. Yesterday everything had changed. Yesterday emotions had bubbled over, things had been said, kisses and more had been exchanged. Dean and Sam had abused Dean’s memory foam mattress—multiple times—and had scorching hot sex. 

He was getting hard thinking about it. Who knew his little brother could be so creative with his tongue in ways other than Latin?

“Stop thinking and go back to sleep,” Sam mumbled. 

“You don’t want to go for round 2?” Dean asked.

“Think it would be more like round 6,” Sam answered sleepily, turning over but not opening his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s naked shoulder. “And we’ll get to lucky number 7. But more sleep first.”

“Wore you out, did I?” Dean could not keep the smugness from his voice. 

“Yes,” Sam said, without embarrassment. “So I need more sleep before we do that again.”

Dean felt a little thrill. They were going to do it again.

Sam read his mind. “You think that was a one off? No way, Dean. We’ll be having sex as often as we can. As soon as I’m rested.”

“Sure. You sleep, Sam.” He settled back down, content to know sex was merely rainchecked. He didn’t even mind when Sam started made him the little spoon later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I've missed any warnings/tags!


End file.
